


After the Prom

by PaellaIsComplicated



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, High School, M/M, Prom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaellaIsComplicated/pseuds/PaellaIsComplicated
Summary: Takes place after episode 2:20 "Prom Queen." Blaine is dropping Kurt off at home. Total fluff. Canon compliant.





	

They pulled up outside of the Hummel/Hudson house in Blaine's car, Kurt in his crown and Blaine feeling absolutely full of...he wouldn't say it yet. Not even in his head. Too soon. Too soon. Definitely too soon. But oh, tonight was fun. Well, once he got over the terror. But he was so proud of Kurt, and so proud to be with him, and it was like everything that happened before they danced was from another time altogether. Kurt was like a drug, and Blaine was definitely high tonight.

"I really liked dancing with you tonight, Kurt. I wish we did it earlier," he said.

"I was terrified. But it was okay. And the dancing with you part was really nice, once I realized nobody was going to stop us."

"It made me feel like your boyfriend. God, I was so proud of you. So proud to be with you."

"You've been my boyfriend for almost two months!" Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, but this was like being a movie boyfriend. I took you to prom. We slow-danced at prom. I got the first dance with the Prom Queen" Blaine boasted, to nobody in particular.

Kurt chuckled. "You did. Only because Karofsky ran scared. That would have been something!"

Blaine thought this over. "Good for gay rights, maybe. And good for Karofsky, maybe. But I like it better when you dance with me," he said possessively, taking Kurt's hand and leaning over to put his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Thanks so much for coming. I know how scary it was, for both of us, but it was okay in the end and I'm so glad we did it. I have dreamed about taking my boyfriend to prom for years, but I don't think I ever really thought it would happen."

"I like making your dreams come true. That's another thing that makes me feel like your boyfriend," Blaine smiled and picked his head up to look at Kurt again. "And I really, really like being your boyfriend, because..." He drifted off, reminding himself it was too soon. Way too soon. He'll think you're rushing. Don't say it. "...because I'm crazy about you." That was okay. He'd already said that one.

"Well, I know something that makes me feel like your boyfriend," Kurt said, leaning toward Blaine with the smug smile of a guy who knew he was going to be kissed back, and spectacularly.

Blaine obliged, putting his hands on Kurt's face so he could really focus on exploring his delicious mouth. He didn't have a lot to compare to, but he couldn't imagine kissing usually felt like this. When he kissed Kurt, he felt every part of himself tingle. And he wanted...everything. Not just the sex stuff, though he was sixteen and plenty of those thoughts were flooding his brain. He wanted Kurt to know that he'd always be his. That they belonged together. Blaine knew what people would say about that, but this was more than puppy love--it had to be. Kurt was so special and Blaine was so lucky to get even a little of his attention, lucky to even have met him. The feeling that had overwhelmed him when he finally figured out he couldn't live without Kurt was so big he felt like he was going to burst with it. Sometimes he couldn't believe Kurt really wanted to be his boyfriend, which is why nights like this just made him want to scream his feelings for everyone to hear. But no. Too soon. Way too soon for words like that, so he put all of his feelings into kissing Kurt, and he loved the response he got.

Kurt just wanted to kiss Blaine forever. He was still a little bit afraid of his body's response. It was so intense, the way the blood rushed out of his brain and he couldn't think of anything except how good it felt. And then he wanted to--do things--but those thoughts were vague and overwhelming, so he just focused on the kissing. The feel of Blaine's tongue, his hands on his face, the closeness. He allowed his thoughts to wander just a little, back to the dance. The feeling when Blaine stepped into his field of vision, rescuing him from a second humiliation that night. He always welcomed the sight of Blaine (he was so very nice to look at, after all) but at that moment his heart surged and he felt like he could fly. He felt safe for a moment, before he remembered where he was and what had just happened. It was awkward for a moment, and Kurt had glanced around the gym nervously, but then Rachel and Sam started dancing beside them and then other kids started to dance or wander off to get punch. Once he realized nobody was going to hurt them and he started to relax, the feeling of Blaine's strong arms around him while he gazed into those beautiful, expressive hazel eyes was just heavenly. He was slow dancing with the boy he loved at the prom, just like he had always wanted. And now, in the car, those strong arms were wrapping around him, trying to pull him closer although the gear shift was in the way. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, just to be touching him more, and then he had a problem, because he was smiling, and it was really hard to smile and kiss at the same time. He tipped his head forward, pressing their foreheads together and separating their lips.

Blaine opened his eyes, a little surprised the kiss was over, but not upset, because Kurt was still here, still touching him, still close enough. Well, almost close enough. Was there such thing as close enough, with Kurt? He hadn't found it yet. But then he started to worry. Why had Kurt stopped the kiss? Was he going inside? Was tonight over? He wasn't ready for it to be over.

"You okay?" He asked, pulling back the slightest bit so he could focus on Kurt's eyes. So beautiful, those blue eyes. He could gaze at them forever. But Kurt didn't talk about feelings much, so his eyes were important if Blaine was going to know for sure that he wasn't doing anything wrong. It hadn't been that long, still, since Kurt had sent him home just for talking about sex. And they weren't even a couple, then. He certainly didn't want to end this evening badly. Even the beginning was good. He was scared, but Kurt wanted to be with him. To show him off to everyone at school. That had been so nice. And even the worst part--helping Kurt through that stupid, homophobic prank--had made him feel closer to Kurt, like the two of them together were a force to be reckoned with, and after they survived that, he had finally been able to relax and have fun with Kurt and his friends. And now they were alone, and he just wanted to make this last part perfect for Kurt. For both of them. But it was okay, Kurt was smiling, and his eyes were smiling, too.

"Yeah," said Kurt. "I'm just happy. I was thinking about how great tonight was and how much I like kissing you and then I started smiling so much my lips wouldn't kiss anymore."

"Oh," Blaine thought about this, putting his forehead back against Kurt's for more closeness. "That is a problem. And dammit, it's contagious." And then they just smiled at each other like idiots for a while, faces touching, hands gently caressing shoulders, arms, backs, cheeks.

After a while, Kurt's face fell and he sighed. "I guess I should go in."

"Do you have to?"

"I don't want this night to end. But it's getting late."

Blaine sighed and disentangled himself, pushing open his car door. "I'll walk you to the door."

Kurt got out of the car and walked around it. Blaine caught him by the wrist as he came around the corner and pulled him close for one more kiss. Kurt smiled, slipping his arms under Blaine's tux jacket to feel the warmth of him through his shirt as he melted into him. He sank into the kiss, and Blaine was close against him and Kurt moved forward, kissing hungrily, and soon he was leaning his weight against Blaine, pressing him up against the side of the car. They hadn't kissed this intensely before, and Kurt was suddenly aware of their bodies touching, front to front, his kilt up against Blaine's tuxedo pants, and--Wow. More overwhelming thoughts flooded his brain, but they were starting to take shape a little bit. Kurt didn't think of penises much other than his own when it demanded his attention. He just wasn't ready for that. He knew it would be important to him later, but he preferred to fantasize about romantic scenarios like boating on the Riviera, or planning his wedding. And when he did need to...pay attention to it, he'd always focused his fantasies on bathing suit models, or Taylor Lautner in his tuxedo on the red carpet, or just the feelings he felt when he was with Blaine. Thinking about Blaine's--part-- was too much. But now, here it was, making itself known, and...wow. Maybe he was ready to think about it.

Blaine's thoughts were about fifty per cent "So close to Kurt, need to get closer," and fifty per cent, "Don't screw this up. Don't scare him. You always do too much, too soon. Remember Jeremiah. Don't. Screw. This. Up." He would get lost in the kissing, the feel of Kurt's hands against his back, the feeling of his fingers sliding into Kurt's hair at the back of his head, careful not to knock off his crown, and his head would fill with images of the things he wanted to do. Things he had read about. Things he had seen on the internet. Things he had thought up in the dark of his bedroom. And anything that would get him closer to Kurt. This was new, Kurt pushing into him like this, and the feeling of their bodies so close just made him feel...right. And so, so turned on. But then he'd remember this was Kurt. Kurt. He had to be careful. He had to be slow. He had to protect Kurt from every kind of hurt, and that meant never, never taking advantage of a moment like this. So aside from paying very careful attention to making the kissing perfect, and enjoying the feeling of Kurt's hair against his fingers and his weight pressing him back against Kurt's arms, Blaine stood very, very still, although he did appreciate the weight of Kurt's hips pressing against his cock. Feeling Kurt's erection pressing back made him dizzy with desire, and that kilt! Why had Finn said "Gay Braveheart?" That gave Blaine a whole new set of ideas, but moving might ruin everything, so he didn't move. He just kissed. He would kiss for as long as Kurt let him. He thought that if enough people got to try it, kissing Kurt could become a religion. And then he thought he'd rather keep all of Kurt's kisses for himself.

All at once, Kurt realized where they were and he pulled back, gulping air after the heady kiss and flopping back against the side of the car beside Blaine. "Need to cool down," he gasped. "We're in the street, Blaine! Somebody could see us."

"It's midnight. Nobody's looking," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. Don't push, he told himself. Just take what he gives. It's enough. It's never enough. But what could possibly be enough Kurt? But he wouldn't be that guy, wouldn't ever be the reason Kurt was uncomfortable, so he just squeezed Kurt's hand and looked at him, panting against the car, looking rumpled and flush and oh, so hot. Blaine started thinking thoughts again, and concentrated very hard on not moving, just looking.

"I know. I just. I worry. This is still Ohio, Blaine."

"I know. But we're okay. We're outside your house, and nobody is looking. We're okay."

"It is late, though. I should go in. This has been the most beautiful night. I'm so glad you like to feel like you're my boyfriend. We went to the prom, Blaine. I'm the Prom Queen."

"I like to feel like your boyfriend everywhere." Blaine stepped away from the car and used their still-joined hands to pull Kurt fully onto his feet. They walked slowly up the walk, and Kurt took out his house key. Before he let go of Kurt's hand, Blaine leaned in for one chaste kiss goodbye.

"Goodnight, Your Highness," he smiled, clicking his heels and bowing.

"Goodnight, boyfriend" Kurt replied, locking eyes with Blaine for a moment and smiling one last smile. And then he went inside, dizzy with love. He did the short version of his skin care routine and got into bed, carefully thinking about the new thoughts that had begun when he felt Blaine's body against his, and wondering at the strength of them, and then turning back to the more comfortable memory of dancing with Blaine, a crown on his head and those eyes looking at him like he was the best thing in the whole world.

Blaine watched the door close and turned away, enjoying the feeling of the night air and feeling very pleased with himself. He walked back to his car, reviewing every moment of the evening so that he could lock it in his memory forever. Kurt had shown him off to his whole school tonight, and he'd been there when Kurt needed him. And then Kurt showed everyone how incredibly strong he is, (Gay Braveheart, indeed!) and Blaine nearly burst with pride, then had nearly killed Karofsky (again) for leaving Kurt standing there, looking terrified in the spotlight. But instead, he swallowed his fear, let go of his anger, and asked Kurt to dance, and it was the best thing ever. Being Kurt's boyfriend was so awesome.

He waited until he was home in bed to review the kissing part. And then his memories got mixed up with some fantasies for a while. And then he did what he always did when he was ready to sleep, now. He looked at a picture of Kurt on his phone. He turned his pillow sideways, and he pretended it was Kurt's bony chest and curled up against it, trying to put together enough memories to make it feel real. The feeling of Kurt's bed (and for the hundredth time he kicked himself for being too drunk and stupid the one time he had slept there to know it was important), Kurt's arms around him earlier, that time they cuddled on the couch at his house while they watched The Notebook. No, it wasn't going to work. Not tonight. He reached for his phone.

To Kurt: Still up?

From Kurt: Yes. Thinking about tonight.

To Kurt: What are you wearing?

From Kurt: Blaine!

To Kurt: No, it's not like that. I'm trying to imagine I'm there. I was wishing I could fall asleep cuddling you.

From Kurt: You're so sweet.

Oh. A picture was coming through. That was more than Blaine expected. But it was a model wearing Ralph Lauren red silk pajamas, not Kurt at all.

To Kurt: That's not you. :-(

From Kurt: Can't your fantasy me be wearing my fantasy pajamas?

To Kurt: Don't want fantasy Kurt. Want real Kurt.

From Kurt: Oh.

From Kurt: It's embarrassing.

Blaine couldn't WAIT to hear this. And he had to hear it. Texting would not do any longer. So he picked up his phone and called.

"Blaine!" Kurt was squirming. Blaine could almost hear him squirming through the phone. Quietly. Neither of them wanted to wake their parents, but Blaine had felt so close to Kurt tonight and he couldn't go to sleep without this one more thing. Besides, Kurt was so cute when he was embarrassed. This was fun.

"What's embarrassing?"

"Blaine, I--"

Suddenly, Blaine's brain exploded. Kurt couldn't be. No. But now that he'd had the thought, he had to ask. "Kurt, are you..."

"Am I what?"

"Are you..." he dropped his already quiet voice even lower. "Are you...naked?"

"NO! Oh my goodness, Blaine! No!"

"Then what's embarrassing?" Blaine was trying to imagine what anyone could wear to sleep that would be embarrassing. "Are you still wearing your crown?"

"I'm wearing boxers and a t-shirt, Blaine." Kurt clearly wanted to shut down his imagination. "And my crown has been properly stored. They'll need it when they open the Kurt Hummel museum some day."

"Of course they will," Blaine knew that Kurt could become everything he dreamed of, and more. And who wouldn't want to visit a Kurt Hummel museum? Surely there wasn't a more interesting topic in the world than Kurt Hummel. "But what's embarrassing about boxers and a t-shirt? I mean, the boxers are designer, right?"

"Calvin Klein" Kurt agreed.

"The t-shirt then? But even your t-shirts are impeccable. Wait. Is it from Target or something?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "It might be your t-shirt."

"My--which one?"

"Just a Dalton t-shirt. I might have stolen it the other day when your mom left your clean laundry on your dresser. I saw it when you were downstairs getting snacks, and--I was going to ask if I could borrow it, but I didn't want to forget, so I put it in my bag, and then you came back with strawberries, and-- I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"You're sleeping in my shirt?" Blaine's heart felt like it was going to swell out of his chest. He knew Kurt felt strongly about him. He knew this thing between them was growing, but this was more than he expected. Knowing that Kurt was secretly thinking about him in bed too was big. Maybe he should tell Kurt how he felt. No, not yet. Too soon, Blaine. He'll think you're crazy. There's nobody else like Kurt. You can't screw it up. But maybe soon.

"Yeah. Are you mad?" Kurt sounded small.

"Mad?" How could he be mad? Kurt wanted him there. Blaine wanted to sing! "No. I would have given it to you, you know. If you'd asked."

"Really?" There was something like hope in his voice.

"Of course." This next part he'd have to phrase carefully, if he didn't want to scare Kurt too much. "I like thinking about you wearing something of mine..." Next to your skin? In bed? Don't screw it up, Blaine. "...when you're not with me." That should be okay.

Kurt's voice was so, so small, but his words were sweet. "Me, too."

"Kurt, could I," he started, a little nervously. "Could I have one of your t-shirts too? For sleeping?"

"Oh! Yeah. Yes. I could bring you one tomorrow. Are we still meeting up for the sale at Nordstrom?"

Blaine smiled at the thought of seeing Kurt again so soon. "Shopping with you? I wouldn't miss it. The deals you will find for me!"

Talk of shopping always got Kurt excited. "Damn straight, I will. I'll see you tomorrow then. Or...later. It's already tomorrow. We should sleep."

"Okay." He thought, maybe he could get Kurt to say it again, so he tried what had worked before. "Goodnight, Your Highness."

He actually heard Kurt smile through the phone. "Goodnight, boyfriend," he repeated. And that was exactly what Blaine had wanted Kurt to say. He put down his phone and snuggled back down with the pillow, this time imagining Kurt wearing his Dalton t-shirt, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
